


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, Genderfluid Character, Kuroo's really gay, M/M, Pink/Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo had seen Kenma in almost anything — sweaty practice clothes, cargo shorts, Kuroo’s clothing, lingerie. He honestly didn’t think he could still get choked up and flustered by what his partner wore, but it turns out that was a lie.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pink/red + Day 4: Date Night

Kuroo had seen Kenma in almost anything — sweaty practice clothes, cargo shorts, Kuroo’s clothing, lingerie. He honestly didn’t think he could still get choked up and flustered by what his partner wore, but it turns out that was a lie.

Usually, on their date nights, they would both make an effort to look nice. This was just icing on the cake. When he knocked on the door, Kenma yelled that they were still getting ready, so Kuroo let himself in. He patiently waited at the bar.

“I’m coming.” His partner’s voice was quiet, but Kuroo heard them easily. Kenma came in wearing light wash skinny jeans and the cutest baby pink sweater Kuroo had ever laid his eyes on. His confident, maybe even snarky, grin dropped, his face turned red, and he spluttered for breath.

“Kuro, are you okay? Should I change? It looks bad, doesn’t it?” They tugged at the sweater which was a bit too big for them but only added to the cuteness factor.

Kuroo grabbed their wrist. “No, no. Um, you just… you look so cute, and I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m used to seeing you be the absolute biggest cutie ever, but that sweater is just on another level,” He rushed out.  _ God, that was so cheesy. _

Kenma’s cheeks turned a shade darker than their sweater. “You think so?”

Kuroo laughed and cupped Kenma’s cheek. “Yeah, kitten. And you bleached your roots too.” He gave a comforting, gentle kiss on their forehead.

“Ah, Keiji insisted. He said they were atrocious; it just happened to be on our date night.” They tilted their head up and gave Kuroo’s cheek a light kiss. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Kuroo snorted. “When aren’t you?”

_ They’re the cutest being I’ve ever looked at and that sweater makes me a gay, red mess.  _ Kuroo thought to himself while holding their hand and walking to their current favorite ramen shop. Kuroo considered himself lucky because Kenma was his, and he was Kenma’s.  _ That’s so gay shut up Kuroo. _


End file.
